Medicine cat
Medicine cats are Clan cats who treat diseases and injuries. They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from StarClan. They are highly respected cats by all the Clans. Description Medicine cats are Clan cats who treat diseases and injuries, and who receive directions and guidance from StarClan. They have their own den in their Clan's camp, where they sleep, store herbs, and treat wounded or sick cats. Medicine cats are not allowed to take mates or have kits. They are expected to stand apart from Clan rivalries. Medicine cats have a special way of getting their full name. For example, Leafpool was named so because she found the Moonpool. They are deeply respected by their Clanmates and few cats dare to argue with them. Tasks Some of a medicine cat's tasks are: *Knowing all of the herbs and store a supply of them in their den *Treating wounded and sick cats *Assisting queens while they are pregnant with kits, giving birth, or nursing them *Check up regularly on the health of Clan cats, (especially queens, elders, and kits) *Visiting the Clans' sacred place (such as the Moonstone or Moonpool) at every half moon to seek guidance from StarClan *Interpreting prophecies and omens and sharing them with the Clan leader *Upon the death of the Clan leader, accompany the deputy to the Moonstone or Moonpool to be appointed as the new leader *Training an apprentice as the Clan's next medicine cat *Bearing the knowledge of basic battle training in case they need them *To visit StarClan when in a crisis that requires direct communication with StarClan. Appointment and Education Kits who wish to become medicine cats are apprenticed at the age of six moons to the Clan's current medicine cat. They are introduced to StarClan as a medicine cat apprentice at the first half moon after they gain apprenticeship. They earn their name at the Moonstone or Moonpool after successfully completing their training, assuming full responsibilities even while their mentor is still alive. When an apprentice, the mentor (or full medicine cat), has them do tasks that prepare them for being a full time medicine cat. The apprentice has to gather herbs, get water, or do other useful things. They are expected to watch carefully when their mentor is treating a cat, so that when the time comes, they can do it, too. It is also revealed in Night Whispers that ShadowClan trains their medicine cats to fight like warriors. Special Cases Some cats have been known to exchange their life as a warrior to be a medicine cat (for instance Littlecloud, Hawkheart, Jayfeather, Mudfur, or Mothwing ) or life-altering experiences may cause take them on that path (for instance, Cinderpelt ) but this is considered to be very uncommon. Though most medicine cats believe in StarClan, a few rare exceptions (i.e. Mothwing), have become medicine cats despite their lack of belief. Medicine cats usually keep their role until they die, with the exception of Goosefeather, Leafpool, and Runningnose. While medicine cats are not permitted to have mates or kits, cats that have previously had and lost a mate may become medicine cats if they choose, even if they still have kits (i.e, Mudfur).Revealed in the Warriors App Featherwhisker was also taught to hunt for prey even though it didn't follow the basic duties. The Tribe of Rushing Water In the Tribe of Rushing Water, the leader and the medicine cat are the same cat, known as the Healer, Stoneteller, or Teller of the Pointed Stones. The leader can receive omens from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, just as Clan medicine cats receive dreams from StarClan. See Also *Medicine *Diseases and Injuries *List of Medicine Cats *List of Medicine Cat Apprentices References & Citations Category:Clan Hierarchy